Treeclan's Beginnning
by Treeclan'sBane
Summary: Long before the clans moved to the lake, one she-cat named Twilight from Riverclan is visited by a strange tom named Hawkfrost. He tells her that her destiny does not lie in Riverclan, and that she is to build her own clan from nothing. Trained by him as a kit, she struggles to gain the acceptance from the other clans and to please her long time mentor...


Twilight raised her head, sleep blurring her vision. She licked her tiny paws, and slid out abnormally long claws. She looked at them with pride, and flexed them a few were one of her many features that were abnormal about her.

She rose and stretched shaking out her soft kitten fur. Softly, she stepped out of her basket; careful not to disturb her sleeping littermates. They were all so peaceful when they slept, and as she was the oldest she felt somewhat inclined to protect them. A gray paw slipped through the mounds of fur nearly causing her to trip.

She stumbled out of the nest, landing ungracefully on her nose. Holding back a sharp squeak of pain she forced herself to her paws. She felt a glow of pride at her strength and padded silently out through the cat-flap. Her housefolk had left a bowl of dry cat food outside and, hearing her stomach rumble, decided it would be better to eat the dried up stuff than wait for her mother to wake up.

Choking down a few swallows she lapped up some of the stale water in the bowl next to it. Twilight walked out into the garden. Something rustled in the bushes, and she stopped in her tracks; perking her ears at the noise. She crouched down into the low grass keeping her tail still so as not to make any unnecessary noise.

She stalked forward silently. It could have been her father Shadowdawn but she couldn't be certain. She didn't recognize the scent, so she stayed hidden. Suddenly she was lifted into the air and flung into the grass on the other side. She scrambled to her feet and a tabby tom with ice blue eyes circled her. Twilight flattened her ears and crouched low to the ground.

The tom sat on his haunches and watched her through narrowed eyes. Twilight jumped as he started purring.

"That was a very good crouch," he meowed silkily. He got up and padded closer to her. She crouched lower and flitted her gaze from him to the porch. Quick as lightning, she fled toward the cat flap, but before she could reach it he jumped in front of the steps and loomed over her menacingly. She stepped away as slowly as she could, as he had already removed her one plan of escape.

"My, my we are shy aren't we?" he purred, the noise rumbling in his throat. He advanced toward her inch by inn, cleverly distracting her with words. She stiffly backed up, trying to place as much distance between them as possible.

"Only when threatened," she retorted bravely. It came out as a squeak. That sounded a lot better in my head, she thought. She saw something glint in his icy gaze and her blood turned cold. A malicious grin spread across his face, and he slid out his claws. He looked like he wanted to but her but suddenly thought better of it. He sheathed his claws and asked her a question his tone changing.

"What's your name?" His question caught her off guard, and for a moment she gave him no reply other than a blank stare. " I think I deserve to know that much."

"Twilight," she replied carefully. He kept padding closer.

"How old are you?" He turned and she saw a nasty scar on his flank. His tabby fur was somewhat ruffled where the scar was, as if he had gotten into a fight. Who is this cat?

"I am six moons old," she replied proudly.

"Perfect," he realized that with all the talk he had backed her into he long grass. She was cornered. Terrified, she spun around, looking for an escape. There was none. He circled her. She crouched down in fear, waiting for him to speak. He said nothing for the longest but eventually laid down in the grass, as casually as any housecat.

"You have quite the crouch. Where did you learn that?" he calmly licked his paw waiting for a reply.

"My father," she answered warily. What did this cat want from her?

"What's your father's name?" He continued to lick his paw. She didn't answer. She was not comfortable telling this cat everything about her. Somehow something didn't feel right. He unsheathed his claws and flexed them, glinting in the pale starlight. She swallowed back her fear and remained obstinately silent. Silence stretched out for a few heartbeats. She could sense annoyance coming off him in waves.

He narrowed his eyes, and she felt like his gaze was piercing her fur.

"I'm waiting for your answer," he growled. Twilight shifted her paws. She was terrified, true, but she also didn't want to give out information about her family to this threatening tomcat.

"His name is Shadowdawn," she mumbled. Interest suddenly sparked off of the Tom, and she looked up to see that he had locked his gaze directly with hers.

"So you know about the clans I take it?" He looked at her strangely, as if he had just realized something.

"Yes of course," she quickly replied. "My father is from Rivercl-" before she could finish her sentence, she heard her mother yowling for her. She glanced up, and she noticed a thin outline of light appearing in the sky. It must be nearly dawn, she thought. When she looked back down, the tom had disappeared.

Twilight assumed her mother's voice had scared him away, until she felt his hot breath on her neck. She stiffened on instinct, terror coursing through her veins.

"Meet me here tonight," he murmured in her ear. "Don't bring anyone else and don't be late!" He hissed out the last part of he sentence. She whirled around and he was gone as strangely as he came. She heard her mother's mew becoming frantic, so Twilight went to her mother before she started searching for her.

Runninghearts's fur was ruffled, as if she had just woken and left the basket. She looked frightened and angry, and Twilight knew she was in a lot of trouble.

"Where in the name of Starclan have you been?!" she hissed. "I have been calling for you for some time!" her mother paced the porch. " I woke up and you were completely gone!" she looked straight at Twilight with fury gleaming in her eyes.

Twilight was about to tell her mother what had happened, but rapidly thought better of it. The mysterious cat had warned her not to bring anyone tomorrow night. He must not want me to tell anyone, she thought fearfully. Thinking quick, she offered up the best explanation she could come up with on such short notice.

"I-I-I coul-couldn't sl-sleep," she stammered ungracefully. "I've been out for a little while I just didn't want to wake you." she looked at her mother hopefully. Please, please, please believe me! she prayed fervently.

Runningheart gave her a disbelieving look and rolled her eyes. She padded over to the cat-flap and beckoned with her tail for her to follow.

"Come on let's go get a little more rest," she puffed tiredly. Twilight let out a huge yawn with at the prospect of more sleep. She sighed. It will give me some time to think about tonight...


End file.
